The present invention relates to a process for modifying an animal hair fiber.
It is known that although the animal hair fiber contracts to 30-40% of its original length when it is immersed in liquid ammonia, said fiber returns nearly to its original length if it is immersed in the water. For this reason, a technique to utilize industrially this supercontracting phenomenon of the animal hair fiber is not yet established.